Dani Burns the Cyborg
by The Darke Lorde
Summary: After being hurt in Hurricane Maria, Dani Burns, after almost becoming dead, becomes a cyborg/super weapon. Funniness, pain, and death will ensue. Rated T for Blood and Swearing


**Hey, Lorde here, AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD… I maybe want to have a Transformers fic about a little known sector of the Transformers franchise, The Rescue Bots! Basically, it's about 4 Autobots in stasis, who wake up on an island called Griffin Rock, and end up as the Industrial Revolution's newest stuff in a nutshell, firing the ENTIRE Search-and-Rescue teams, Police Force, Fire Department, and some other force too, for the only family who all want the job, The Burns. This'll be a fic about my fav person of the Burns fam, Dani (Who's also the only girl, which makes the Burns fam like a smaller, gender-bent, mom-less version of the Loud House), and the Bulldozer Bot, Boulder, are in Hurricane Maria, and Dani gets a lightnin' bolt to the head, and Boulder falls on her from shock, and Dani becomes a cyborg, etc, etc. Let's go, shall we?**

 _ ****************************Hurricane Maria, September 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017*****************************_

A 19-year-old girl was struggling to walk with a green Bulldozer robot, because of Hurricane Maria. The 19-year-old said, "Boulder! Can you help me walk at least?"

Boulder said, "DANI! I CAN BARELY WALK IN THIS WWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

 _BOOM!_ A lightning bolt hit Dani smack dab on of the head, making Boulder go, "WHOA!" and toppled right on top of Dani.

 _Crack. Splat._ At those sickening sounds, Boulder shot up, turned around, and saw Pancake-Dani, and wailed, "WHY, DANI!? WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" picked her up, and ran to the Firehouse, which was within a mile of where they were, but out of sight.

 _ *****************************************In the Firehouse***********************************_

Boulder ran into the Firehouse and hollered, "DANI! HURT BY YOURS TRULY! NEEDS THE DOCTORS! HELP HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Kade, Graham, Cody, and Chief, along with Boulder's Team mates, Blades, Heatwave, and Chase ran to Boulder and saw Dani in his hands, completely mangled like some… sort of… squash that got its name sake to the right of itself.

 _ ********************************************Later*****************************************_

Doctor Greene said, "Yep, just as I thought."

Kade said, "W-W-What, Dr.?"

Doctor Baranova said, "She has a few internal organs left, but not a whole lot."

Chief said, "TELL ME! TELL ME, NOW!"

Dr. Greene said, "She only has her reproductive and part of her digestive systems left, but those are the only whole systems left. All of the other ones took a HUGE beating, and the only other vital organ left with ANY part that doesn't either need to be taken out completely or replaced is only 3% of her brain, of which is her sensory and vocal sections."

Cody said, "So, how do we save her?"

"Well, we COULD try to make her a… No, no, no, that's impossible."

Graham said, "What'll you make her…" before trailing off, and then said, "WAIT… a CYBORG?!"

Baranova said, "Yes, Graham. A cyborg. It's the only way we could save her. However, Griffin Rock doesn't have enough scrap metal just LYING around for us to use."

Frankie said, "What if… We use enough inventions in the Best Left Forgotten section for our use?"

Greene said, "What a great idea, my little Einstein! Since we don't want them reawakening at all, we could use the metal from some of the more dangerous inventions to supply us with all the metal, wires, and microchips we need."

Chief said, "DO IT! DO IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

 _ ****************************************3 Months later*************************************_

Kade yelled at Graham, "WHY DO YOU WANT TO GIVE HER MULTIPLE POWER SOURCES!?"

Graham yelled back, "'CUZ I WANT TO! WHY DO YOU WANT TO GIVE HER SUPER STRENGTH FOR?! HUH?! HUH?! HUH!?"

Chief yelled, "KADE! GRAHAM! COOL IT! SHE OBVIOUSLY NEEDS TO HAVE ROCKETS AND DRILLS IN HER FEET!"

While they were arguing, and Greene, Baranova, and CeCe were trying to calm them all down, Cody and Frankie were hard at work, and, after they were done, Cody said, "DONE! We got all the things you wanted, plus some of what we wanted." Everyone was watching as things were rolling down the screen, such as: Anti-Tank Gun, Chu Ko Nu, Crossbow, Energon Generator, and etc.

 _ *********************************Dani's POV, 2 Months after that*****************************_

I… felt… weird. Like, weird weird. I felt like my body was made out of some metal of some sort. Unless… No, it couldn't be. So, I woke up. And sat up. I found out pretty soon that I was in a room. A cold room. I yelled out, "BLADES! CODY! DAD!"

A few minutes later, I heard loud metal stomping, like… Boulder? So, I yelled, "Boulder?! You there?!"

Silence. Then, a huge steely drop, and obnoxious pounding, and then an ear-splitting metallic screeching of said Rescue Bot coming to me, and looked in. Meanwhile, I saw that my body WAS made out of metal. Weird, dark-ish, Gray-ish metal. Boulder yelled out, "EUREKA! EUREKA! DANI, YOU'RE ALIVE!" and ran out in the other direction. I looked at my feet. Metal. I looked at me hands. Metal. I looked in a mirror that was there. I. WAS. METAL. I screamed at it, but it sounded like I was Hei Hei from Moana, and then, my sibs, the Greenes, Dad, and Taylor and Hayley, acme in and asked me a BAJILLION questions, like: "How ya doin'?" "Are you OK?" "You feeling fine?" and stuff like that.


End file.
